


A Little Flavor of Us

by Zairafuana



Category: Legacy of Kain, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ice Cream, girls day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara takes Umah for a girl's day out on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Flavor of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lara/Umah
> 
> Fandom: Crossover – Tomb Raider/Legacy of Kain
> 
> Type: Yuri or friendship
> 
> Promt: One is unfamiliar with normal things

The sun shone brightly over the plaza. The cool breeze drifted lightly, ruffling the black and lavender lace of the parasol top held by a beautiful pale-skinned woman. She frowned softly and squinted in the sunlight, the light hurting her sensitive eyes. Her claw-like nails teased the hem of her silk skirt, trying to pull it down her thighs a bet. She bit her lip gently as she looked about, trying to catch sight of her companion. She sat up straighter and sighed, what was taking Lara so long?

“Umah, feeling a bit worried?” Umah blinked and looked up slowly, golden eyes gazing up at the brunette. Lara smiled softly and sat down in an adjacent chair from her companion. A smirk played on her pouty lips as she dipped her head, looking over her red sunglasses at the creature before her. She handed her something, watching Umah’s petite fingers gently close around it, “I know you don’t need food but I thought maybe you’d like to try something a little sweeter than blood.. Hope you like strawberries. Are there strawberries in Nosgoth?”

“I am not sure. Why is this so cold….” Umah looked down in confusion at the thing in her hand. It was cold like ice but wrapped in a thin breading. She raised it slightly, looking it over. A gasp of horror escaped as it started to droop, leaking over the breading and onto hand in thin streams before she could reply. She watched the thick pink liquid slowly trailed down but found herself unsure what to do.

“It’s called Ice Cream, Umah.” Lara chuckled softly and took a lick of her own frozen treat, “You lick it. Try.”

Umah blinked in uncertainty but raised the cone up slightly. She leaned forward and tentatively licked at the liquid. She blinked in surprise, the cool liquid pooled on her tongue. The taste was strange and slightly dulled on her vampiric tongue but not unpleasant. She smiled softly and took another lick. Her golden eyes flashed as she looked up at Lara happily as she continued.

Lara laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched. She moved her frozen treat aside as he leaned forward on the table, gazing over at her companion lovingly. She reached out and gently brushed her finger across the corner of Umah’s mouth, swiping away the smear ice cream. She smirked as she brought her hand back and sucked the melted dairy off her finger. She chuckled softly and flashed her eyes at the vampire.

Lara licked her lips as she finished her own ice cream and slowly stood up. She flicked her braid back behind her shoulder. She slipped off her red sunglasses, offering them to Umah while offering her an arm up.

“Slip these on, my dear. With them, the sun won’t hurt your eyes. And do come along, I have so much on earth to show you.”


End file.
